Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Phoenixflame716
Summary: AU:5thyear. After a new look, Harry is preparing to fight the battle for his life. Will he be ready to face the greatest Dark Lord history has seen? Contains new powers, Order of the Phoenix, Sirius, hot Harry, a new Ginny, and unexpected relationships.
1. People Change

Harry Potter woke suddenly, hoping his stirring hadn't affected anyone else in the new house on Denmore Drive. Harry received the first shock at being told they were moving, half of which was the fact that he was going with them. His second, huge hock was the size of the house and of every room. There were no small rooms and every cupboard were the size of the smallest room at Privet Drive. So Harry no longer had a room where you could barely walk around in. Rather, he had a grand room on the east wing (farthest away from the Dursley's on the west wing). It was there that Harry gave some serious thought to what he was going to do about the newly risen dark lord. He had to do something and it would be a 'disappointment' to Voldemort if he didn't.  
  
So Harry began his training. He put his parents money to good use and found a local gym, which offered classes in martial arts and weaponry. He took it, and as he learned, was a natural and flew by those students who had been doing it for years. He also got a new look. His usually messy hair was cut short and spiked up. The tips were dyed an ever-changing color. All you had to do was think of what color you wanted and it would turn it. Harry started off with silver. Next he got a dark ruby earring. He was the bodily image of a bad ass. He also had filled out quite nicely from all the training from Quidditch and now martial arts. Also, he grew taller, at least six inches for he was now 5'11". He bought new clothes that actually fit him, from rocker clothes such as baggy jeans to regular nice clothes like suits. However, when he was done, the money his account didn't seem to have been touched.  
  
The days of summer flew by where Harry, in an incident with the Dursley's, realized he could do wandless magic. After experimenting a few times and seeing no ministry letter came, he began to practice it, relearning all his old spells and learning more in a book titled 'Learn to Defend Yourself: A Book of Spells and Curses' given to him for his birthday by Hermione, his friend. Surprisingly, even the hard ones were easy and it took him only a few days but he had soared through it and was now three quarters done. He had also visited Diagon Alley several times using the Knight Bus because his eyesight began to get blurry with his glasses. Although it was slow, he began to see a definite color around everyone. It got to the point where Harry could see better without glasses so he discarded them. When he did, the world seemed to change completely. It was like he could see the magic seeping from everyone. The glow around every wizard solidified and he could see a red and purple aura tinted with gold and silver around him.  
  
Due to his new senses, he could feel a few wizards on his block but he was too busy to go see who they were, so he was in luck when the Dursley's announced they would be coming over even if they had no idea they were being hosts for three wizards. That day, Harry changed the tip of his hair to a dark red and wore a pair of black rocker pants with red outlining and a dark red shirt with a black drawing of a dragon on the front. When the doorbell rang, Harry was in his room and his uncle answered in. Suddenly, Harry felt as if he were being choked by negative energy. There was only a little positive but it was overshadowed by the dark.  
  
'Great' he thought, 'now I have to put up with Voldemort wantabee's'  
  
It was then that Uncle Vernon's voice ran over a speaker ('Boy!') and Harry was forced to get up and go downstairs to bring them drinks. Harry almost fainted with shock once he walked into the living room. He quickly set down the glasses and backed up before anyone could see him. However, Draco Malfoy looked up and saw Harry's exposed scar and gasped out.  
  
"Potter!!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked up sharply as Harry winced and met his eyes, a small malicious smile forming on his lips. Uncle Vernon snarled though and backed away from the Malfoy's and was muttering things like 'freaks' and 'tainting my house'. Mr. Malfoy looked at Mr. Dursley and cast a non-magic detector on the house. Harry knew what was coming next so he drew his wand, which was up his sleeve and pointed it at Mr. Malfoy. Uncle Vernon snarled again and stepped forward, ready to back slap Harry. However, he cast an alarm spell out the window, breaking it in the process. He then ran out of the room with Mr. Malfoy closely behind, followed by Uncle Vernon cursing how he was going to 'beat the shit out of him'. Harry couldn't help but laugh while he wandlessly summoned all his things to his trunk where he transported it to Diagon Alley. The non-magic detector didn't seem to affect his wandless ability. He ran into a room quickly and locked it, creating a fire and throwing the little amount of floo powder he had in it before clearly saying 'Diagon Alley!'  
  
Harry was spit out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and almost caught his footing before he tripped over his luggage. Tom, the barkeeper came over, looking pale and shaken with his wand in his hand, pointed at Harry. As Harry stood up, the light hit his scar and Tom relaxed visibly.  
  
'Harry what are you doing here!?'  
  
Harry looked around confused. 'What do you mean? What's wrong?'  
  
'Haven't you read the Daily Prophet? No? Well Diagon Alley was taken over a week ago. It seems like you were right on You-Know-Who returning. He's been spotted several times. Right now we are underground. The death eaters have made Diagon Alley their base.'  
  
'Ya. I figured. This place just small of Death eaters.and Voldemort.' He rubbed his scar once ridding himself of the pain. He stood up and took out his wand, casting a disguising charm on his scar. Nothing else about him was recognizable. He then crept out with Tom behind him, looking bewildered. When Harry reached for the latch that led outside, Tom shouted and grabbed the young man.  
  
'Don't go out there! You'll be killed! We need you!'  
  
'Don't worry Tom. I'm just going to go mess with Voldemort's head. I won't even be seen. Trust me.' Tom drew back and allowed Harry to pass. Harry kept to the shadows while death eaters laughed drunkenly left and right. Gringotts seemed to be the only building that wasn't either collapsed or on fire. Harry snarled when he caught sight of Voldemort. He was walking around the camp surveying the death eaters and occasionally putting the crutasius (I'm not sure how to spell it) on different ones. After Harry set up different pranks, such as turning the death eaters into chicken, teddy bears and such, he went to a spot where he could watch his work. They were set off simultaneously and set the death eaters into panic. Unfortunately, Voldemort was untouched, but his eyes moved all over Diagon Alley before whispering some things to the man that Harry recognized as Avery. He summoned two men and they disappeared. Harry watched them until they disappeared where he continued to watch Voldemort. After ten minutes something seemed to be coming but the darkness that was emitted from Voldemort was overwhelming. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arms from behind. He was so strong that Harry couldn't move because soon after, two men grabbed his legs. Harry struggled furiously while he was being brought forth to Voldemort who was smiling cruelly. When he was directly in front of the monster, Harry was forced to kneel and his face was pushed into the ground.  
  
'So young man, what brings you here, at the heart of the beast?'  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrow and smirked at the bonfires and drunken death eaters. 'This is the best you can come up with?'  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he followed Harry's gaze to the laughing men. 'Yes they are pathetic aren't they? Those were some impressive pranks you set up. I almost didn't see them until I was upon them. And I should say that is some compliment coming from me. You should be quit pleased.' Harry rolled his eyes widely at Voldemort and smiled. 'I admire you spunk. Most of my death eaters cower before me. So I will offer you this, Join me.' Once again Harry rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, 'I'm sure I'd love to join you but you know I really can't. Sorry.' He then smiled 'sweetly' while Voldemort's eyes narrowed. Under his breath he said 'He reminds me of the insolent brat.' As he said this, he was looking at Harry who was smiling mysteriously as Voldemort's eyes grew wide. 'I can't be!'  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it to where his scar was supposed to be and said the counter curse of the disguising spell. Voldemort's eyes, if possible, got even wider before his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
'Potter.' He spit out the name as if it were a curse word.  
  
'Riddle'  
  
Harry said it in the same tone. Voldemort stepped forward quickly and wrapped his hand around Harry's neck, breathing heavily with rage. His hand tightened slightly but Harry's eyes never flickered. They held great amusement.  
  
'What did you call me, boy?'  
  
'Your true name, of course.' Voldemort laughed outright, that cold, cruel laugh Harry was so fond of. Just then, though, Albus Dumbledore and rows of men in red cloaks with the inside and trimmings in gold arrived. Harry recognized several of the people there, including Bill and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. However, everyone froze when they saw Voldemort and Harry. Sirius was the first to react and he lunged forward. But with a wave of Voldemort's hand, he went sprawling. Harry's eyes narrowed and a power seemed to be building in him. He struggled to gain control over his mind and succeeded after several minutes. When he opened his eyes there was a ring of ash and crumpled bodies around him. Sirius, who was well within the ring, was unharmed. Also, one of the death eaters was on the floor, clearly unconscious. The only other man standing was Voldemort himself but his robes were singed and smoking. His eyes were narrowed and he was muttering about some prophecy. Albus Dumbledore was on his knees, also clearly surprised. Harry looked around sheepishly and smiled a little.  
  
'Did I do that?'  
  
Voldemort snarled again. 'Kill him!' Several 'Avada Kedavra' were fired at once but Harry dodged everyone expertly. Sirius was doing everything he could by stupefying the remaining death eaters. A few minutes later it was only Voldemort and Harry. However, a light flashed and Lucius Malfoy appeared with a pop.  
  
'My Lord! Potter! I saw him in my neighborhood. We were looking for his house and now we know where it is!'  
  
'Yes! Well done, Malfoy! I'm sure Voldemort can go get me now.' Harry smirked as Lucius Malfoy turned around with a pale face and saw Harry and the mass behind Dumbledore.  
  
'You cannot win, Voldemort! Leave now or we will be forced to take the appropriate measures.' Dumbledore's voice was hard and cold and Voldemort knew he was right as his narrowed eyes took in their surrounding. His lips curled maliciously as he bowed luxuriously. 'Until next time, Dumbledore. I shall be seeing you soon, Potter.'  
  
Voldemort disapperated as Harry said, 'Not bloody likely.' As the people in scarlet robes went to retrieve the fallen death eaters, Dumbledore and Sirius rushed up to Harry. Sirius brought him into a bone-crushing hug as Dumbledore surveyed Harry's new look.  
  
'I like your earring, Harry. It suits you. And you hair. It makes you look older.' With those words Sirius looked up shocked and looked at Harry's new clothes, hair, and earring with wide eyes. The only audible sound you could make out was a soft 'Harry?!' Harry smiled at Sirius' shocked face but didn't say anything because a glint of silver caught his eye. He smiled.  
  
'Sirius, there is someone who would like to see you.' Thus, he pointed towards the ring of ask, at the unconscious man on the floor. The only thing that could be seen through the fold of his death eater cloak was a silver hand. 


	2. The Heir of Gryffinor

Harry paced around nervously, hoping to receive any news of Sirius' condition. None came. Two days passed where Harry helped Diagon Alley get back to its norm. Everywhere he went, he was ambushed by some type of fan club or admirer who needed to say 'thank you' in person. He was getting letters everyday too. Not just three or four, but mountains of them. In some they even apologized for not believing 'You-Know-Who' to be back. Even on the front page of the Daily Prophet, he was there with his picture from the photo shoot from fourth year. Then, finally, the front page announced the day of Sirius' trial was to be held in a week on Friday. Professor Dumbledore visited later the same day.  
  
'Hello Harry, how are you?'  
  
However, when Dumbledore was greeting him, Harry pilled out his wand in a second flat and had it between his eyes. When he saw who it was, he lowered the wand in embarrassment, but Professor Dumbledore noted he did not put it away.  
  
'I wasn't expecting you, Sir. How's Sirius? Are you going to testify for him? What about me? Can I go?'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and held up his hand as the teenager continued to babble on. 'I came to talk to you about that. Yes, Sirius is fine, Yes, I will testify for him, as will you, if you choose to do so. All people will be given a potion, much like Veritaserum but with some. adjustments. It will allow everyone to see what happened on a screen. You will be our main defense since you saw Peter twice. Ph and have you hear. Minister Fudge is being.how is it you youngins call it.sacked?'  
  
'Yes!!' Harry literally jumped in the air with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. 'Finally! Who is going to take his place though?'  
  
'A very good question, Harry. Since no one under Fudge in his department wants to take the job, we will be having elections.'  
  
Harry frowned. 'But wouldn't it be easy for one of Voldemort's death eaters to run, like Malfoy! Everyone likes him.'  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard with a twinkle in his eyes. 'It would be an ideal thing to do; if each contestant didn't need to be tested under Veritaserum to make sure they weren't one. Plus, everyone believes you, so if you were to say Malfoy was a death eater, everyone would support you.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smile. 'Yes, they would be willing to fight with me until Voldemort gains the upper hand.' Dumbledore looked at Harry with a piercing stare but Harry looked back blankly. 'Do you know something?' Harry smiled. 'Nothing more than you do, dear Professor.' With that Harry left his room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A week passed and Friday came faster than expected. Of course, Harry accepted the invitation to appear in court and he arrived early with dazzling gold robes with his spikes to match. He seemed to shimmer and he walked. The doors were open and as he stepped in, every head turned and gasped. Many whispered as to who the stranger was, while other's actually spotted his scar. Fudge, who was next to the judge, whispering something in his ear, looked up startled at the changed Harry. He sat down at the head box as Harry found a seat at the front next to Dumbledore who was wearing dark blue robes. Harry smiled as the outline of his dark red aura went well with it. Suddenly, Harry realized something and brought his arm level with Dumbledore's. 'He was right!' They both had the same color red. Harry looked at Dumbledore strangely as he did the same. Quickly, Harry covered for himself.  
  
'Our colors look good together.' Harry smiled inwardly at the double meaning and waited for Dumbledore's reaction. He looked down at their arms.  
  
'Yes they do, don't they. But to himself he smiled and thought 'He has no idea.' As more time passed, people who Harry did not even know came but Remus Lupin came and sat on Harry's other side. Harry looked up at the distinct smell of the werewolf and smiled at Remus' yellowish-brown aura.  
  
'Hello Moony. How are you doing today?'  
  
Remus smiled at his old nickname. 'Everything's good Harry. By the way, I heard Sirius almost had a heart attack when he first saw you. Harry, you mustn't do that to him. We all know he is getting old.'  
  
Harry laughed at Remus' nervous humor and patted him on the back, feeling his unnatural muscles. They continued chatting for a while with Dumbledore before Remus stood up to talk to some old friends from school. Then, Harry turned to the old professor, hoping to get an answer to the question he asked so long ago.  
  
'Sir, I know this is an inappropriate time and place but I need to know why Voldemort wanted to kill me in the first place. Especially since he is back.'  
  
Dumbledore sighed but nodded. He stood to leave and Harry followed. Finally, they found themselves in an unoccupied room. After casting a silencing charm on it, he turned to Harry.  
  
'A long time ago, precisely one thousand years, there was a battle between good and evil. It was the battle between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. When Godric beat Salazar, he vowed his powers would one day be visible to his true heir. Gryffindor rose to the challenge and said the same. Since then, all their descendants have been at war. Now Voldemort has risen and he is the heir. Many thought your father was destined to fight him, but then you came along, the heir of Gryffindor. That is why Voldemort only wanted to kill you and your father.'  
  
Harry was aware his mouth was hanging open and he quickly shut it. With a bitter smile he thought sadly, 'I should have known.' He looked at Dumbledore. 'How can you tell who is a descendant?' Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. 'Well, it all has to do with your aura. A Gryffindor heir would have a gold and red aura, like the sparks you emitted from your wand in your first year.'  
  
Without even wondering how Dumbledore knew this he continued. 'And how is it different from a regular descendant?'  
  
'A descendant's aura would only be a dark red with no gold.Harry are you alright?'  
  
Harry had gone pale as he gazed at Dumbledore. Red aura. Dumbledore had a red aura! Did that mean they were related? Thoughts were swimming through Harry's head as he stumbled backwards. Dumbledore reached over and grasped his shoulders it steady him but Harry tried squirming out of it.  
  
'Harry! What's wrong?'  
  
In a weak voice Harry responded. 'We match, professor.' With that Harry pushed himself out of the older man's grip and dashed out of the room, leaving Dumbledore with wide eyes. He regained control and ran after Harry but when he reached the hall, he was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore spent ten minutes searching for Harry in the huge court building to no avail. He finally returned to the courtroom as the warning bell rang out, signifying the start of the trial. As he walked in, he caught sight of Harry sitting next to Remus. Dumbledore made his way over and was able to see Harry's pale face staring down. He noticed how Harry took a seat, which had someone of either side of him so he was forced to sit next to Remus. He leaned over to talk to Harry.  
  
'Harry, I need to talk to you after the trial. Do you think you can meet me at Hogwarts?'  
  
Both men were surprised when Harry shook his head no. 'It's important.' Harry only shook his head more vigorously and continued to stare at his toes. Remus looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. He whispered softly. 'What happened?'  
  
Before Dumbledore could open his mouth Harry said with a hard voice, 'I am not deaf!' Dumbledore was unable to answer because at that moment the minister stood and the trial began. Five minutes later, two aurors escorted Sirius and Wormtail into the room. There were gasps among the crowd and flashes went off, capturing the two men. Sirius looked in the crowd hopefully and found Harry, giving him a smile. Harry feebly smiled back. The older man's smile faltered a bit at Harry's down cast look and glanced at the headmaster's sorrowful face. The trial itself passed by quickly, everyone whispering as Harry showed the events of Sirius and Wormtail and of Voldemort. Dumbledore spoke for Sirius and in the end the judges' left to make their decisions. Harry waited nervously with his fingers crossed as Dumbledore tried to talk to him. Harry pointedly ignored him though and kept his eyes ahead of him. Time seemed to move unnaturally slow for Harry and each second seemed like an eternity. Finally, Harry looked at all the people in the courtroom and amused himself by trying to figure their emotions by their aura. He figured Sirius, with his oscillated blue aura, was nervous yet hopeful. The same was for Remus. Dumbledore's dark red (which brought a surge of anger) was faded meaning he was depressed. Harry got the biggest shock, however, when he looked at the minister's aura, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. Black. However, Harry had no time to say anything because at that moment the jury came back in with their heads bowed.  
  
'Has the jury come to their decision?'  
  
One representative stood up and to the judge and the crowd he said, 'Yes, we have.' The minister was ecstatic to imprison an innocent man. His black aura seemed to dance with evil.  
  
'We find Sirius Black.' 


	3. The Things That Change Us

'We find Sirius Black guilty on the charges of not registering to be an animaji. We find Sirius Black guilty on account of breaking out of Azkaban. We find Sirius Black not guilty for his original crimes and Peter Pettigrew guilty of killing 13 muggles and betraying Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord. He is sentenced to the Dementer's Kiss at dawn. Sirius Black will be given back his house, job, and wand as well as a reward for his long imprisonment.  
  
'What?!' The minister was furious as Sirius jumped up and gave a loud yelp of glee. Harry felt all his anger towards the headmaster disintegrate as he leap up as well and collided with Sirius in a great bear hug. An 'aww.' went through the crowd as more photos were taken of the two.  
  
'Mr. Black! What are you going to do now that you are free? Are you going to go back to being an Auror?'  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry and ruffled his spiky hair, which miraculously did not move. 'First, I am going to get custody over my godson before cleaning my house. Then, I will begin my work with the Order of the Phoenix.'  
  
'We have heard of it. Is it true that it is an organization put together to fight dark wizards?'  
  
'Yes, that is true but no more questions please. Harry and I are going to go to my house.' Sirius was nearly bouncing with joy.  
  
'Excuse my, Mr. Potter. May I have a word with you outside?'  
  
Before Harry could even glare, the minister dragged him away. Harry's cry for help was drowned out by the crowd except for Remus, who had a keen sense of hearing. He grabbed Sirius and whispered urgently into his ear. Sirius' eyes grew wide and he began to try to pry the crowd off him. Dumbledore was the only one who saw the back door close shut and he followed quietly. Meanwhile, in the alley behind the court building, Harry retched free from the minister's grip and tried to open the door but it was locked with a powerful charm.  
  
'Death eater!' Harry spat on the ground at the minister's feet as he watched his surprised face.  
  
'Harry! How could you say something like that of the minister of magic! I have no intention of killing you. I just want to talk!'  
  
'Talk, my ass. Why do you have a portkey in your pocket?'  
  
The minister's mouth opened and closed, very similar to a goldfish and he reached into his pocket and extracted what looked like a gold necklace. 'So I am. Potter, I have been told you need this. I believe it was once your ancestors but Salazar Slytherin took it. So I was told to give it to you but there is a spell attached, which will transport you to a graveyard. I am sure you are familiar with it.'  
  
While the minister was talking, Harry silently took his wand into his hands and said the spell for the minister's voice to be transmitted inside for all to hear.  
  
'.Of course I have been ordered not to kill you myself, but I will leave it to my master. So, would you like to regain what is rightfully yours?'  
  
'I have one question for you before you return to Voldemort. Why?'  
  
'Why did I join him? Well, last year when you said he came back I had no intention of believing you, no matter what. Then, he came to my office. He offered me everything including power. I found myself stronger, smarter and those cowards I work with at the ministry began to follow me like dogs. I had it all.' He laughed like a maniac for several minutes.  
  
'Well minister, you are truly stupid. You can't even remember to take my wand from me. Your cover has been blown and speaking lightly, Voldemort won't be too happy.' With that Harry took out his wand and showed him the glowing red tip. He was stunned and pale staring at Harry if he had just bought him a coffin. And in some ways he did. Before he could react, Harry broke the spell and opened the door, dashing inside. He was well aware of the minister running closely behind him. Harry fired a quick 'impedimenta' spell behind him and then rounded the corner. He collided with Dumbledore. However, before Harry could struggle out of his grip he was roughly thrown to the floor. When Harry looked up, he saw the headmaster twitching on the floor. His eyes grew wide and quickly not even thinking, cast a 'stupefy' spell, a little to powerful because not only did the minister become unconscious, but he flew down the hall.  
  
Harry bent down next to the gasping old man and noticed a big bruise on a ripped part of his robe. Internal bleeding. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as he grasped the professor's hand. Two tears fell directly on the injury. Slowly, but surely, the bruise went away and Dumbledore's breathing became normal. He slumped against Harry, his wrinkled fingers squeezing the boy's young hand, as he too slumped against the wall. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing Sirius. He rushed forward and hugged Harry tightly, muttering about how worried he was. Remus came in next and helped the headmaster to his feet shakily. A few aurors, dressed in dark blue ran over and arrested the minister, dragging him up and taking him away.  
  
'Harry, please come walk with me.' Harry rushed forward and supported the weak headmaster as they staggered out the door, the old man from fatigue, Harry from the weight. Finally, they reached a bench in an abandoned hallway. When the headmaster regained his strength he looked at Harry who was staring intently at his toes.  
  
'Harry, what did you mean by what you said?'  
  
Harry sighed. 'I should begin at the start of the summer. I decided I wasn't going to let Voldemort terrorize the world while I sat and hid, so I studied and practiced the martial arts. Then, in an accident with my- family, I realized I could do wandless magic. Then, something strange happened. My eyesight began to change. I couldn't really see anything well with my glasses but as soon as I took them off I could see the magic around me. I could see it coming off everyone.and I could see the color of everyone's aura. So professor, we match.we have the same shade of red in our aura's. The only difference is I have gold, silver, and purple.'  
  
Dumbledore sucked in his breath. 'You have what?!'  
  
Harry was perplexed. He repeated it once again. 'Is that bad?'  
  
'Harry.no it's not bad.not at all.'  
  
'What does it mean?'  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and Harry sighed. 'You can't tell me?'  
  
'Oh.it's just that I am not completely sure. I will tell you as soon as I know. Now why don't we go meet your godfather so he can show you his new house. Despite what he thinks I already cleaned it out. I think you will like your room after you choose the colors of course. And I'm sure Sirius would to show you everything.'  
  
Harry smiled a little. 'And Harry before you go.I must tell you something. I am your great grandfather. I am truly sorry I never told you. I wanted to but-'  
  
Dumbledore was cut off as Harry threw his arms around him, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Dumbledore too thought his heart would burst from the happiness he felt and he hugged Harry back. Harry smiled and buried his head into the old mans beard content for the first time in a while. 


	4. Dates and Letters

Harry arrived at the house only an hour later, after wrestling with reporters all wanting to ask what happened with the minister even though they all heard the conversation. He had retrieved the necklace the minister had, after taking off the charm. However, he did not have a chance to properly inspect it because Sirius, Dumbledore, and Harry arrived at the huge house. Actually, it could not be a house. It was a mansion, quite like Hogwarts. It was smaller of course and less complex with less house elves, but the secret passages were numerous, even more so than Hogwarts. Harry also found a combat room, where Sirius had trained physically for his job as an Auror. Now he was starting his new job as a top ranking Order member and had to leave the house at odd times of the day, usually when he was just about to go to sleep, with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Harry always wondered where he went and often tried to follow but the house elves always clustered around him at the times and served him food, whether or not he had eaten before. In the short time Harry had been at 'Padfoot's Platform' he began to understand the concept of family with his surrogate father and his great grandfather. Not only that, but in Sirius' house, he had his own room painted a gold/tan kind of color called griffin and his bed, a large queen size in scarlet colors of satin. In one corner was a huge bookshelf filled with defense books of all kind. Most of them were simply books filled with spells and curses but others were filled with information of different healing potions, poisons and other potions that might be helpful. Despite popular belief, Harry actually liked potions and spent hours in a lab Sirius had in one of the lower levels, much like the dungeons of Hogwarts. Also in his room, Harry had a cabinet that hung in his walk in closet filled with several bottles of dreamless sleep potion and other potions that could be beneficial.  
  
A week after Harry had settled in and the fan mail he was receiving stopped to only three or four a day, he along with Sirius and Dumbledore visited the Burrow. Sirius wanted a chance to get to know the Weasley's better and, of course, thank them for taking Harry in. The day they arrived was a very busy day for the Weasley family because every member of the family was present, including Bill and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and gave a shout of surprise at seeing Harry. Bill was the first to see Harry and he smirked slightly when he saw his new look, especially his earring. Mrs. Weasley kept fusing over his hair and earring when Ron, Fred, and George came down. They too were very startled when they saw Harry. Harry too was shocked for Ron had grown again, taller and bigger. It appeared as if he had been working out so that he now had some muscles. His hair, which was once a shade of orange darkened to a dark red. Also his skin tanned out so most of his freckles were not noticeable. Harry could help but think of Hermione's reaction to the new Ron. Harry knew they had feelings for each other but were too stubborn to admit it. It looked like Harry would have to play matchmaker this summer.  
  
Then, time stood still. A certain red headed girl walked down the steps, her auburn hair bouncing slightly as she descended. Her big brown eyes had a twinkle to them and Harry noticed for the first time she was wearing makeup. She was wearing a black tank top with small spaghetti straps that reached just above her belly button. Her jeans, which were a tight yet stretchy material hung down at her hips. Her outfit was completed by the black high healed shoes that were raised an inch or two. Harry's mind completely shut down and one word floated through his brain every few seconds. Stunning. It was then that Ginny noticed Harry standing there. Even if he was in turmoil inside, he did not show it, instead reflecting a cool, confident teenager. She gave a small squeal and gave him a hug. It was the first time she had ever done such a thing and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her slender and curvy waist. When she stepped back, she looked over to her mother with a glint in her eye.  
  
'I'm ready to go to the party. But Kevin won't be there for another hour.'  
  
Ron perked up and rounded on Ginny. 'You are not going anywhere with a boy! Especially not alone!'  
  
Ginny gave Ron a strange look. 'Of course I'm not going alone. Hermione is going to meet me at the club. I'm not irresponsible, Ron.' She said the last part in a tone that obviously meant otherwise. Meanwhile, Ron was red with rage.  
  
'I am not going to let you go out and meet some nobody! And Hermione is definitely not going to go meet someone! She already saw Vicky!! I am going too! Are you coming Harry?!'  
  
Harry only stared in shock at his friend's outburst. He quickly nodded as Ron headed upstairs to change. Luckily Harry had dressed for the occasion wearing a silver short-sleeved top with a black dragon on it with a black, long sleeved under shirt. His jeans were a dark denim material and he had a pair of black sneakers. His spikes were again painted silver and his earring was a small silver dragon tooth that hung down slightly. Harry looked to Sirius and Dumbledore who were talking to Mrs. Weasley a frown on their faces. Dumbledore looked up at Harry as if sensing his gaze. The unanswered question hung in the air and Dumbledore silently nodded with a smile before rolling his eyes in the direction of Sirius who looked like a hen squawking. Harry snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Unfortunately, Sirius heard and turned sharply on Harry.  
  
'What is so funny? We are trying to discuss whether you will be allowed to go or not!'  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Professor Dumbledore says I can go.' He said this very innocently but Sirius went wild and turned on Dumbledore.  
  
'This is a very serious situation! What if Voldemort attacks?! And death eaters!!'  
  
Behind Sirius' back, Harry was doing an impression of a mother hen, clucking as he walked, his head bobbing. When Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley burst out laughing, Sirius turned and spotted Harry. He grew very red in the face and shut up instantly. When Ron finally came down, night had descended. As soon as he stepped off the stairs a strange smell reached Harry's nose. It smelled strangely like.  
  
'Cologne?' Harry asked in an inquisitive tone.  
  
Ron shrugged but Harry looked at Ginny who was mouthing 'Hermione' behind Ron's back. Harry nodded, knowing that was exactly why Ron was flattening his hair and checking his breath every few seconds. After a few minutes of waiting and listening to Sirius wine, it was decided that Sirius would stay in town, but under no circumstances enter the club. Harry quickly put a disguising spell on his scar and left with the other Weasley kids. The club was huge, at least two stories. Lights of every color bounced off the walls and into the faces of the teenagers, young and old. The entered the club and Harry was surprised to see so many people. One of Celestina Warbeck's faster songs were playing and every one was dancing with the blue, green, and red light clinging to their hair and clothes. At first, Harry was very self conscious, never dancing before, but soon he let everything go and allowed the music to run him. It was amazing. Suddenly, with his burst of confidence, girls began to come up to him left and right asking him to dance. Some he politely refused, wanting to be with his friends but after a while they made him go and dance with others. Half an hour after they came, Harry looked at Ron who had suddenly stopped dancing and was staring at the entrance, mouth agape. Harry nudged Ginny who turned and smirked with him. She waved her arms to get Hermione's attention and finally she came over with a smile. She gave everyone a hug, including Ron and stood next to Ginny, who was looking her over with a satisfied grin.  
  
'I told you; you had to wear this outfit. It looks awesome on you.'  
  
True to her word, the outfit Hermione had was stunning. She had on light blue tank top, very much like Ginny's but her bottom was a dark, knee length skirt. Not only that but her hair was falling in tiny ringlets on her back instead of the normally bushy hair. Apparently, she had gotten a 'Fizzy-Tamer' while in Bulgaria that set all hair to their rightful style. Harry had to admit it, Hermione looked beautiful. She then began to lecture Harry about having an earring. She finally stopped when Harry smiled and pointed out she had two.  
  
For the next few hours the foursome danced. Harry was content, not only to dance next to Ginny, but the fact that no one recognized him. He was even more pleased when someone accidentally pushed Ginny into him, causing their eyes to lock, inches from each other. At one the club finally closed and the group of sleepy teenagers stumbled from the door where they met an anxious looking Sirius. He came up to Harry and asked him about his night, which embarrassed him slightly. What embarrassed him more though, was when one of the girls he had been dancing with came up to him and pressed her body against him revealing a paper. She handed it to him.  
  
'Call me.' Harry turned even redder and opened the note to see in a slightly messy scrawl, 'Jessica' with her number and address (incase he wants to send her an owl) under it. Harry turned red and glanced at Sirius who was trying to hold down a smirk and being unsuccessful. Neither noticed Ginny behind them, who was shooting daggers at the girls back, very red in the face. Ron and Hermione barely talked on the way back. All that was said was that Hermione would stay for a few days. When she said this, Ron got very red, for the tenth time that night and mumbled out, 'Good' before there was silence. In a dejected way, Harry said bye to everyone and headed home where Dumbledore was also waiting. When they opened the door Dumbledore looked up from some mail and smiled.  
  
'How was your night?'  
  
'It was great! I'm going to have to do this again!'  
  
Sirius had a smirk on his face. 'Apparently, he had too much of a good time. After the club some girl, mind you very good-looking girl, came up to Harry and gave him her number and address.' Then Sirius started making kissing noises while Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Then Dumbledore turned serious. 'I think we are going to have to give you 'the talk'' Harry's eyes went huge and he turned into a replica of a tomato. However, the twinkling of the old man's eyes gave him away and soon his two guardians were laughing.  
  
Harry sat at him desk with his quill to his lips wondering what he should write to this girl. He didn't have a phone installed so he wouldn't be able to call her so the only other option was to write. He dipped his quill in the scarlet ink and began his letter.  
  
Jessica,  
  
How are you? I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm the guy from the club that you danced with. We really don't know each other so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with some of my friends and I. Then we can get to know each other better. I understand completely if you don't want to go. But if you do, please send a letter back with my owl. She will wait for a response.  
  
Harry.  
  
He read it over satisfied and handed it over to Hedwig, his owl. Quietly, he told her the address and name of the receiver and she was off. He then addressed another one to his friends.  
  
Ron and Hermione.after a few seconds of pondering he decided to add Ginny's name.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
How are you? I have to say the club we went to was fun. Thanks for letting us go Ginny. I had a great time. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the movies (in your town of course, Ron). I invited Jessica, the girl from the club. I hope you don't mind. Feel free to invite anyone you guys want. Owl me back. If you want to go, the movie is at 8 (at night) on Saturday. If your parents have a problem with this, just tell them Sirius is coming, which he probably will be, seeing as he is a worrywart. Hope to see you then.  
Harry  
  
Harry leaned back satisfied and borrowed one of Sirius' many owls to send off the letter. He received a reply from Ron the following day.  
  
Harry,  
  
We'd love to go! Ginny and Hermione have been dying to go see a movie. I asked my parents already and they said yes, as long as Sirius is near by. It sucks you have to be followed around everywhere. Well the girls would like to say something.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry,  
  
Thanks for inviting me. Really when you sent the letter I didn't think I would be involved really. So thank you. I hope you don't mind if I bring someone. I don't want to be left alone, you with that girl, Ron with Hermione. It is very funny seeing them together, staring at each other when the other isn't looking. Don't worry, by the way. I made sure they didn't see what I was writing. I need to find a way to make Ron see! Do you want to help? It could be fun. See you Saturday.  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
(P.S. My mom freaked out when we told her the movie was at night and you had a date. She was crying all over the place saying 'my baby is all grown up'. I guess you are really stuck with the family. You're a real Weasley.without the hair.)  
  
Harry,  
  
I know you've probably heard this twice already but I would love to go. I hope I will be able to finish my homework in time! I still need a few more inches for History of Magic. I never knew there could be so little on Merlin. Apparently, he was famous for writing most spells and being a fully qualified magus! Isn't that exciting! A magus is someone who has extraordinary powers including wandless magic, being a multi- animagus, and elemental magic. They are identified by having the aura colors of the royals, purple and silver. He is so fascinating! I need to read up on him. See you Saturday!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was startled. He had purple and silver in his aura! Did that mean he was a descendant of Merlin or a magus? Merlin had never reproduced so Harry didn't believe he could be his heir. After all, he was already the heir of Godric Gryffindor. He decided it had to be a magus. He did possess wandless magic, more so than the usual person. However, he had never tried to be an animagus. This thought sparked some interest in him. If he could be an animagus it would not one be a great weapon against Voldemort, but a great tool is roaming the school and trying to find more passages to add to the map. The Marauders couldn't have found all of them. While pondering of this, another owl came in, his own. He detached the letter and looked at it, puzzled. It was pink. As he was opening it a smell reached his nose and he blushed realizing whom it was from and that the letter was scented. He opened it and began to read the red writing on the paper.  
  
Harry,  
I must say you have a beautiful name. I would love to go to the movies with you and your friends. You would be talking about the local theater, yes? I heard there is a great movie on this weekend. Write back with the time and day you will pick me up. You already have my address. See you soon.  
Love,  
Jessica. (P.S. My parents want to know your surname. What is it? Mine is Gomez.)  
  
Harry flinched. They wanted to know his surname?! Harry was hoping he could avoid telling Jessica who he really was until the first date at least. She would obviously freak out. He decided to avoid the question and hope it never came up again.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure the date so we are going to say it is taking place 1999, ok?)  
  
Saturday the 24 approached quickly for Harry. He had written back with the time, date and movie they would see and she replied saying that was fine. Saturday, Harry didn't disguise his scar. Instead, he allowed his hair to lie flat, no longer messy thanks to Hermione. He wore a dark charcoal grey shirt and another pair of denim pants with black shoes. His hair was left all black. He wanted to make a good impression on the Gomez's. At 7:30, Harry (and Sirius) picked up Jessica from her house. Of course, the parents wanted to meet Harry and his godfather. They were totally unexpected to see Sirius Black. But they didn't show it. When they met Harry, her father shook his hand tightly, giving him an 'I'll hunt you down if anything happens to my daughter' look and her mother embraced him. Mark Gomez was looking confused though.  
  
'Mr. Black, I never knew you had a son. See, I keep track of every prisoner we have and their families. It's my job. But never did I see in your file that you had a son.'  
  
'Oh, that's because Harry isn't my son. Close though. He's my godson.'  
  
'Really? So what is your surname Harry?'  
  
Harry mumbled something but had to repeat himself. 'Potter.'  
  
Everyone froze, including Jessica. They didn't quite believe him so he was forced to reveal his scar. Unfortunately, at that same exact moment, Jessica's little sister, Stephy came down the stairs and spotted it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped on Harry. She demanded that Harry gave her his autograph, which he did before they could leave. Once outside Jessica turned to him.  
  
'You never told me you were Harry Potter!'  
  
Harry shrugged and smiled. 'It wasn't important.'  
  
Before she could reply they arrived at the theater where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting with a worried Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, again looked lovely in a jean skirt with a dark red top on. Hermione had a similar outfit and both were getting looks from different boys passing by. Harry noticed another boy next to Ginny and figured he was her date. But he wasn't paying attention to Ginny at all. His eyes were locked on Jessica. Harry decided not to push it and led everyone inside. They were seated in this order: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kevin, Jessica, and Harry. According to Harry the movie was extremely boring and he looked forward to the ending. He would have said the same of the others but Kevin seemed wrapped up in Jessica and Ron in Hermione. What concerned him though was that his 'date' was also interested in Ginny's date. Ginny noticed it too and her face was becoming red as a tomato. By the end of the movie Jessica and Kevin were kissing passionately, bumping into Harry and Ginny, annoying them both.  
  
Outside Harry quickly joined Ginny and they talked of how the movie sucked and how their dates suck, hiding their laughter when Jessica and Kevin glanced their way.  
  
A/N Sorry about waiting like a year to read just one chapter. I'm going to try to add more chapters more frequently. Please review. I look forward to your comments. 


	5. Surprises for Everyone!

A/N: Again sorry for not updating soon enough. I hope you like this chapter. For all of you who have not read Order of the Phoenix yet skip this next part now! I would just like to comment to all the Sirius lovers, such as myself that I think it is horrible that J.K Rowling killed him. I feel like crying. :*( Well enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises for everyone!  
  
At one in the morning, when all the lights were out and a light snoring could be heard from Sirius' bedroom, Harry snuck out to the library. He doubted the Headmaster ever slept so it wasn't a surprise to find him there before him reading a book on Merlin. Harry walked to him casually but only when he was a few feet away did the older man bother to glance up.  
  
'Hello Harry. What brings you here at this hour? Not going to pull another prank on your poor godfather are you?'  
  
'No. Actually I wanted to ask you about animagi.'  
  
Dumbledore looked up, clearly not expecting that answer but there was a twinkle in his eyes that suggested that he agreed with Harry on becoming one. 'Really? It takes months even years to become one.'  
  
'Oh, I wanted to ask you about multi-animagus. Hermione read this book about Merlin that said he possessed a great deal of wandless magic; he could become a multi-animagus, and could do elemental magic. Is that all true? Could someone do that?' Harry kept his mask of innocence up hoping the headmaster didn't suspect something of him.  
  
He stroked him beard thoughtfully. 'Yes I have heard about Merlin and his great powers. A magus. Quite extraordinary. Now, multi-animagus usually have the ability to transform at will. It wouldn't take them long to do it because they are considered naturals. Naturals' meaning it is in their blood to transform so it should only take them a few days. The rest of their training would be to research other animal anatomy, basically.'  
  
'So they could change into any animal? Or would they only have a few animals they could change into?'  
  
'Well, Harry, Merlin himself could change into all animals except for magical ones. Others were only known to change into a few animals. However, there hasn't been many magi's in history. The last one was a man named Tyrian Greenlaw. And that was over a century ago. It is said that all the magi in history, after they die, join Merlin as guardians to train other magi when they come upon their fifteenth year. But it is not said how they are trained or what they are trained. Of course it is legend.'  
  
'The Chamber of Secrets was legend as well.'  
  
Dumbledore beamed at Harry. 'Yes, it was. Well you better be off to bed.'  
  
Harry nodded. 'I'll go in a minute. I just wanted to get a book.' With that Harry went into the many selves and picked a book at random and slipped another into his shirt. On the way out Dumbledore stopped him again.  
  
'Harry, what is it you want to know about women?' His eyes were twinkling madly. Harry glanced down at the book in his hands and blushed scarlet. It read 'Women: Everything you need to know about them and more.' On the cover there was a women with a sheet barely covering her body. He rushed out of the library with the animagus book in his shirt and the book about women in his hands with one thought crossing his mind. He was going to get Sirius.  
  
The next morning Harry approached Sirius with a smirk. He held the book up in front of his eyes and cleared his throat. When Sirius saw the book his jaw dropped and he lunged for it. Harry held it behind his back.  
  
'What, may I ask, are you doing with this kind of book?'  
  
'N-nothing.'  
  
Harry laughed evilly and skipped out of the room after throwing the book to a stunned Sirius. After that, Harry decided to try and become an animagus to really see if he was a magus. He spent the three hours that was necessary brewing the potion with powdered unicorn horn and basilisk venom. He had to start over twice because he didn't have the right cauldron and the venom burnt a hole in the bottom. But finally when he was done, Harry snuck out of the house to the woods that surrounded it. He walked for twenty minutes until he was sure he would be concealed by the thick shrubbery. He then took out the bottle with the greenish brown liquid and drowned it immediately. As soon as the liquid dropped burned down his throat he began to cough furiously as if he were choking. He fell to his knees and watched as his hands started to change before him. First there were paws, like that of a feline and Harry was pleased to say he had a coal black mane. Then, instead of changing back, his paws turned to wings and the beautiful song of the phoenix flew from his mouth. After that, countless other animals came, each one pitch black. Finally, after over an hour of the painful transformations Harry, now as himself, slumped down on the floor in a dead faint, the potions bottle now crushed besides him.  
  
Sirius paced around the living room nervously, every once in a while checking the front door. Dumbledore too was worried for he couldn't sense Harry anywhere. But he showed none of his worry, not wanted Sirius to fret anymore that he should. Twenty minutes later, though, Sirius did not notice any of his surroundings. He was too worried to sit there and stare at the front door waiting for Harry to return. Finally he stood.  
  
'I'm going out there now! I'll be able to smell where he is.' Sirius looked at Dumbledore as if daring him to contradict him.  
  
'So will I. Lead the way Padfoot.' There was the distinct twinkle in his eyes as he said this and Sirius transformed right away and leapt out of the house. When on the porch, he sniffed twice before allowing his tongue to roll out. Then, without warning he ran forward straight into the woods. It took about half an hour to find Harry for it quickly grew dark and the shadows swallowed everything. But when they did, Sirius began to wine at the sight of Harry lying on the floor. Dumbledore was the first to notice the bottle next to him and his smile widened. He too knelt by Harry, checking his arms for any sign of what he was. He saw the raw knuckles and smirked.  
  
'Something with claws.' He muttered it but Sirius' head snapped over to the aging man.  
  
'Something with claws?! Something attacked Harry, didn't it! Dumbledore tell me!!!!!'  
  
Dumbledore laughed, which irritated him. 'Oh, Sirius, no nothing attacked Harry.' He pointed at the bottle and the few drops of liquid that was next to Harry. 'What does that remind you of, Sirius? I know you had to make it at some point.'  
  
Sirius grinned. 'It's the animagus potion! What is Harry doing. He wants to become an animagus?! And he's something with claws, right? Wow!'  
  
Dumbledore laughed again and levitated Harry. 'Come Sirius, we will discuss this with Harry later.'  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later to the noise of Sirius snoring. When he lifted his head, he saw his godfathers head lying next him on the side of his bed. He was snoring lightly and a line of drool feel from his mouth. Harry smiled gently before climbing out of the covers without waking him. When he went down stairs yawning, Harry met with Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"So Harry, what animal are you?"  
  
Harry's mouth hung open before shaking his head and smiling at Dumbledore. Of course he would know. "I will be a lion."  
  
"That's it?" Harry wore an expression of puzzlement although in the inside he was laughing at the headmaster.  
  
"Ya. Is there supposed to be something else." And Dumbledore was fooled. Harry was oddly pleased. Dumbledore shook his head looking confused and staring at Harry in a strange way. Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something else?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and smiled. "No. I think you want to have breakfast? There are some eggs and bacon in the kitchen."  
  
Harry smiled and hurriedly ate his breakfast. Then he walked into the room where Dumbledore was reading a book on Magi's. Harry smirked and cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Professor.I was wondering if you could teach me to aparate."  
  
Dumbledore beamed. "Of course. It is fairly easy. Come touch this portkey. You cannot aparate or disaparate off this property."  
  
As Harry touched the portkey, he wondered how Dumbledore had transportation ready. It was as if he knew what Harry was thinking. Once the two were off the property, Dumbledore explained everything to Harry. "You need to picture the place clearly in your head. As many details as possible. Now," he looked around, "Aparate over there." He pointed to a lot a few blocks away.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and pictured the place clearly. In a pop he was gone from Dumbledore's side and to the place he had imagined. A silly grin spread across his face as he aparated back. But he had a few questions.  
  
"Professor, what if you don't know what the place looks like?"  
  
"Very good question. Most times, just the name itself is sufficient enough to get you to the place. For instance, think of the name the Burrow. I'll meet you there." With a pop, Dumbledore was gone. Harry shut his eyes.  
  
'The Burrow.the Burrow.the Burrow.the Burr-'  
  
"Good job, Harry!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the Weasley's house. The rest of the day was spent apparating to several places, including Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. When they arrived back at the house Sirius was glaring at Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"And where have you been?! No note! I was worried!"  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh at the similarities between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. Then, thankfully, Sirius changed the subject.  
  
"I heard you are something with claws." He smirked and plopped down in a couch next to Harry. Harry beamed.  
  
"I'm a lion. Or at least I will be."  
  
"There is something I'm curious about, Harry. Why is it that you fainted after you drank the potion? I didn't."  
  
Harry disguised his shock before it appeared on his face. He looked down as if guilty, but inside he was cursing himself for having to make them worry. But Harry wanted being a magus to be kept secret. "I didn't faint because of the potion. My scar started to hurt."  
  
"Did you have a vision?" Dumbledore's urgent voice almost made Harry wince.  
  
"No, it wasn't a vision."  
  
"Then what was it?" Sirius' was worried, Harry could tell.  
  
"I.it was a repeat of the third task." Harry began to squirm as if he was uncomfortable. Then, he shrugged. Sirius scooted over to him and wrapped an arm around him. Harry made sure not to look at him incase his eyes gave him away.  
  
"Harry, that wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Ya, but seeing someone die.it can give you nightmare's- literally. I haven't dreamed of the third task for a while."  
  
Sirius nodded and patted Harry's shoulder. Dumbledore though was looking at Harry oddly but he didn't speak and Harry was grateful. After dinner, Harry stole off to the library, aware that Dumbledore was invisible in the shadows. He went to the animagus section and took out a book, Anatomy of Animals. He flicked through it until he saw a picture of a lion with its body parts separated with a paragraph about the body of a lion. Harry marked this page, trying hard to conceal a smirk, and walked out of the library with it under his arm. Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, a frown playing on his face.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day flicking through the book and changing into different animals. On his door was an alarm that only he could hear when someone was approaching. So far, Harry mastered a phoenix, a lion, an owl, a snake, and a falcon. He especially enjoyed flying around as an owl. He didn't go out in his phoenix forms, one of the most comfortable for him because it would be easy to spot, being a magical creature. Plus, Harry wasn't sure if there was a such thing as a black phoenix. He decided to find out.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked up from the book he was ready and quickly masked his confusion.  
  
"What can I do for you Harry?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if there is a such thing as a black phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore stood up very quickly. "Have you seen a black phoenix?"  
  
Harry shook his head in alarm and Dumbledore seemed to calm down. "Voldemort used to send black phoenix's to his rivals. It was another symbol of death. A much worse death."  
  
Harry retreated to his room quickly, very pale. On his bed was a letter from Ginny and Harry was surprised to find that he was pleased.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey. I know I don't usually write you but I was thinking of making it a habit, if you don't mind. Ron has been absolutely terrible. Him and Hermione had a fight the other day and they haven't talked to each other since. Also, I got dragged into it so Hermione isn't talking to me and Ron is complaining to me. I wish you were here. But then again that might not be a good idea seeing as Ron thinks Hermione likes you. It's quite funny actually. Write back soon!  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
Harry smiled, glad that she had written him. In truth Harry wanted to write her but couldn't find the courage to. He opened his trunk and searched for a piece of parchment. When he found a clean piece he pulled it out, causing something to fall out of his trunk in the process. Harry quickly dropped the parchment and picked up the necklace that the minister had. It was a phoenix made entirely of silver. The eyes were two amethysts the color of deep purple. He slipped it over his head and yelled in shock when he felt the effects of a portkey. Before he completely vanished he was aware of Sirius running into his room and a loud siren in the background. 


	6. Questions and Answers

Harry opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness. Then as if sensing Harry's wish for light, a roaring fire shot up and each candle in the room was lit with a bright red flame. Harry knew he wasn't with Voldemort then. He was lying on a rich purple comforter in a large room. It didn't seem to be the dungeons. In fact, the room was oddly cheerful. There was a large oak desk in the corner and the bed was, again made of oak. A bookcase, even larger than that in his own room, was filled with books that were ancient.  
  
From the corner of the room, the door opened and in stepped a man who looked like Dumbledore except he had pitch black eyes. He walked over to Harry with a small smile on his face.  
  
"It is so nice of you to finally join us, Harry Potter. I am Merlin and these," he waved a hand behind him at three people who Harry didn't even see, "are Sylvia Bracklin, Tyrian Greenlaw, and Sage."  
  
(A/N: I haven't read a single book with Merlin having blue eyes. Remember he is supposed to be half demon.)  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. "You're all magi's?"  
  
Merlin looked surprised. "I was thinking we would have to introduce ourselves to a boy but now I see you are truly a man. Yes, we are all magi's. I see you have begun to discover your powers. Heightened sense of sight, multi-animagus, wandless magic. You don't need any help there. I suppose you will need to come for elemental magic though. And Sage will be teaching you dark magic, although you will learn a new definition of that term by the time we are done."  
  
Harry was confused. "Excuse me but what are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry we need to train you to control all your powers. You seem to have wandless magic and the mage-sight down but we will help you perfect you forms and train you in elemental and dark magic."  
  
"Why do I need to learn dark magic?"  
  
Then Sage stepped forward. Sage was a very tall man with light blond hair piled atop his head and two grey eyes. His skin was tanned giving him a slightly exotic look. "You will be learning dark magic so if you were ever to face Voldemort you can fight fire with fire. Don't you think it would surprise him just a little bit if the golden boy were to use dark magic?" Sage smirked. "I'm sure he would think you were going to the dark side."  
  
Harry couldn't help it as a laugh escaped his throat.  
  
"But Harry," Sage was now dead serious, "There is a big difference with dark magic and evil magic. Tell me, why is dark magic associated with bad wizards?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Because dark magic is used to kill and hurt people."  
  
Sage nodded. "That is the case sometimes, but what if you were to levitate someone over a cliff? I've seen it. The person died. Now, why wouldn't that be considered dark magic?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, knowing there really wasn't anything to say. He knew Sage was right. Sage smiled at the younger boy.  
  
"Ok," Merlin walked up to Harry, "now that that takes care of your questions I think we'd better get started on your training. Every day this summer you are to portkey, using the amulet, here and we will train for two hours your time, which means you will be here for at least four hours."  
  
Harry opened his mouth but then closed it quickly, knowing he needed this. "You will first be learning elemental magic. This you will not show to anyone for it is an extinct magic. We will tell you more later but your headmaster and godfather are getting rather worried. Why, I believe he has gone into shock!" Merlin chuckled, then waved his hand lazily, smiling at Harry as he disappeared.  
  
No sound was made when Harry reappeared behind the headmaster but the alarms set around the house went off loud and clear. Sirius jumped to his feet and was about to run passed the headmaster when he bumped into Harry. His godfather's mouth opened and closed before he rushed forward and gave Harry a huge hug. Dumbledore was more than surprised but he too went and hugged Harry. This surprised Harry more. He and the headmaster had not hugged since that day at Sirius' trial.  
  
"Harry Potter, you had better give me an explanation right now!!!!"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly before fingering the amulet around his neck. Dumbledore and Sirius stared. "Harry how can you put that on without one of us checking it out first?!"  
  
Harry was about to answer back that he had checked it out, but Merlin did not want them to know. He hung his head down. "Sorry." Only Dumbledore seemed to think this was an act and he frowned deeply. It took Sirius a while to completely calm down. He went downstairs leaving Harry in his room with Dumbledore looking at him curiously. Harry was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable so he took of the necklace and placed it in his trunk and removed the paper he had been looking for before. He wrote a quick note to Ginny saying he was glad she wanted to talk because it was a lonely living with two adults, even if one of them happened to be the most powerful in England. He expressed his outrage on Ron thinking that Hermione liked him. What Ron that blind?  
  
All he knew, if those two didn't admit their feeling for each other it would be a long year. When Harry turned around to go to the owlery, Dumbledore was gone. Harry sighed deeply and attached the letter to Hedwig's wing and watched her fly off.  
  
That night Harry practiced especially hard on his animagus forms and was able to turn into a black cat, a wolf, a bear, and a raven. Harry was feeling oddly pleased with him self when he went to bed. Of course, as soon as he closed his eyes, they opened to a different scenery. A certain graveyard that sent chills up his spin. Voldemort was standing at the center of a ring of deatheaters who radiated fear. Voldemort himself seemed to be angry. Angry was an understatement; he was pissed. His pale face was turning a shade of purple that his uncle never reached.  
  
"And why," he pronounced every word with great difficulty, "have you yet to find where Potter lives?"  
  
One of the lower deatheaters stepped forward, bowing his head. "My lord, he lives with Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. They are certain to have protective wards so we cannot find out where it is located."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
The man had barely finished his sentence before the beam of red light hit him in the chest. He screamed in agony as if he were dying and squirmed on the floor, tearing at his face with his nails. Finally, Voldemort lifted the curse and the man stumbled back into the line, shaking worse than he had before. Voldemort reached into his robes and extracted a letter.  
  
"Do you know what this is? This is a letter that holds a curse. I am going to send it to Potter so when he opens it, he will die, hopefully in front of the old man." He whistled one long note and waited. In the sky, materializing out of almost nothing was a black phoenix. It looked exactly as Harry did, even with the green eyes.  
  
"Death," Harry thought this was the perfect name for the bird, "you are the send this to Harry Potter and then return here for further instructions." The bird gave a sound like a thrill but it almost seemed evil. It spread its wings and flew away. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Soon, Potter, soon."  
  
Harry woke with a gasp and disentangled himself from his sheets. He threw on a pair of black pants and a black shirt, completing the outfit with his black shoes. In the outfit, Harry truly looked like the devil's advocate. When he went down for breakfast Sirius did a double take and almost dropped his plate of eggs.  
  
"Am I missing something? Are we going to a funeral?"  
  
Harry smiled. "No, just thought I'd try something new. I'm going outside to start working on my animagus form today. I can actually grow out my nails!" Harry made sure enough pride entered his voice. Dumbledore heard this as he was walking in and he frowned once again. Sirius didn't think anything was wrong.  
  
"That's great! Tell me how it goes. I would offer to go but I know you wouldn't let me."  
  
Harry smiled again. "No I wouldn't."  
  
It was almost noon when Harry set out for the woods that surrounded his house. He knew he really didn't have that much time so he ran to his favorite spot. There he sat and waited. After ten minutes of this he began to hear the mournful singing of the black phoenix. Even the sky began to darken on its approach. Harry stayed where he was and even extended his arm for the letter offered to him. But he didn't open it. Instead he took out his wand and calmly recited a spell to trap the magical creature for forty-eight hours. When he was sure no one was looking, opened the letter facing a nearby shrub and watched as the green light shot out of it. Then, he dumped it on the floor and transformed into his phoenix animagus form. He was a little smaller than the other one but it wouldn't be noticeable. Silently he flew off.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry thought to himself as he flew off the safety wards of Padfoot's Platform, "here I come." 


	7. Travelling and Trickery

Harry flew passed the protection charms, feeling them buzz as he left. As soon as he was well passed them he returned to his regular form and aparated to the Riddle House. He kept in the shadows and prayed to God that there were no aparation wards. He didn't feel any so he assumed there were none. Harry transformed into the Black owl and waited. He knew he had to wait till dark so he settled himself on a branch outside one of the larger windows.  
  
Hours passed and only a few deatheaters went into the house. When the sun finally set Harry heard several popping noises in the graveyard and he decided it was time. He transformed back into the black phoenix and flew over to the area. Voldemort was waiting there as well as the other death eaters. When he caught sight of Harry, a thin smirk appeared on his lips. He outstretched his arm and Harry grudgingly perched on it. Voldemort's thin fingers caressed Harry's head and he had to fight a wave of nausea down.  
  
"So, my pet, has Harry Potter met his end?"  
  
Harry sang one note that he assumed was a yes because Voldemort began laughing maniacally. The other death eaters pointed their wands to the air and gave a loud victory cheer, although most had no clue what was going on. Voldemort stopped his laughing fit after a few minutes and began pacing.  
  
"My death eaters, we shall now begin my reign of terror. With Potter dead, no one can stand in my way."  
  
Sirius sat in the car in the living room. Something was wrong. He could feel it. And obviously so could Dumbledore. His blue eyes were set like two pieces of ice. Sirius could tell he was worried, not only about Harry but about the breach of the wards earlier. When they had investigated it, all they could tell was Harry had gone through.  
  
"I need to keep a tracker on that boy."  
  
When the sun went down and Harry still hadn't returned Sirius was beginning to get frantic. He talked to the Weasley's to see if he was there, but he wasn't. There was really no other place Harry would go, unless it was to Diagon Alley. Finally, an hour later, the door closed silently, signifying his godson's return. He was pale and looked like a vampire with his eerie green eyes and black clothes.  
  
"And where have you been?" Sirius was extremely angry after checking to see if Harry was OK.  
  
"Er.."  
  
"What really interests me is how it is you managed to get passed the wards."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open as he looked at Dumbledore. 'Damn.' But he used his shocked face to his advantage. Years with the Dursley's will teach you a few things. "I didn't know there were any wards! Are you trying to keep me in this house?!" Harry's face turned angry.  
  
"Excuse me, but you have no right to be angry here. You worried us sick! You were gone the whole day! Not only have you not eaten but you didn't even tell us where you were going!!"  
  
Harry looked ashamed. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was late. I must have strayed too far. It won't happen again."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and once again Harry thought he knew more than he was saying. "The fact is, Harry, you shouldn't have been able to go through the wards in the first place. We are in an inplottable location. Where exactly did you end up?"  
  
Luckily Harry had actually looked where he was. "Ya, I wanted to ask you about that. Why did I end up in some small village in France?" No wonder the Death Eaters can't find us, they are looking in England.  
  
"That is because we are in France." Sirius still looked livid and Harry could tell he wasn't going to get out of this one easily.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to have to ground you."  
  
Harry's mouth feel open. "GROUND ME?! Why? It was an accident!!"  
  
"Accident or not, you still didn't come back till now and it's nearly 10!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to argue but Dumbledore cut him off. "I'm afraid that this is not negotiable."  
  
"Fine!" Harry stormed up to his room and closed the door. He grinned slightly at his wonderful performance. Too bad he was grounded. Suddenly, he remembered that he had to train with the magi tonight. He put on a pair of black fighting gloves that he particularly liked with missing fingers and opened the window. He stared out the window for a moment before turning around and wandlessly placing an illusion charm on his room that would show anyone who looked inside a boy sleeping peacefully in the bed. Harry dug into the trunk and took out the pendant before putting it in his pocket. He climbed out of the window and headed to where he could sense the end of the ward. He didn't want a repeat of the first time he put the necklace on.  
  
Harry stared at the wards for a few minutes before reaching out and creating a "tear" in it. He was careful to avoid any magic that would trigger the alarm and he quickly left the protection of his home. When he was completely outside, he repaired the ward and placed the amulet over his head, instantly feeling the effects of the portkey. His feet slammed down the same room he had landed in the day before and he walked out, trying to find the others.  
  
He met up with Sage first who looked surprised at seeing Harry, after making sure it wasn't Death himself there to take his soul. Harry chuckled a bit at this as he followed Sage to where the other magi were meeting. When he entered the room, he was almost blinded from all the light. All the other magi looked up surprised but smiled when they realized it was him.  
  
"Harry!! I thought you weren't going to come." Merlin stood smiling, ready to shake Harry's hand.  
  
Harry shrugged with half a smirk on his face. "Well I had some trouble with the family. I'm grounded."  
  
"Yes we all saw that. Wonderful acting. But now we must begin with the training. For the first hour you will go with Sylvia and work with the element of water. Your great grandmother was quite the water elemental. Now hurry up, we are wasting time."  
  
Harry followed Sylvia into another room where the walls were a light creak color and the floor, blue tiles. In the corner of the room there was a stream, big and deep enough to dive into. After looking at the room, Harry turned to his instructor and grinned. "So where do we begin?"  
  
After 45 minutes of hard training Harry was able to make the water come out of the stream and take the form of a water dragon. In duels, elementals would use their element's fighters to battle each other. The only problem was that it was too tiring. Sylvia made him keep it up from the moment he was able to, till the last second of class, while he was manipulating more water. When class ended, Harry slumped into his chair and waited for the next instructor to come in. It turned out to be Tyrian there to teach him to control the earth. He found out very quickly that he wasn't very good with this element. Sure he could make his fighter, a giant griffin, but he had a hard time controlling it. He vowed that he would spend a lot of time with Earth.  
  
By far the best class was with Merlin, who taught his fire and wind. He was especially skilled with these two. He spent two hours with Merlin, but within the first five minutes of class, he was able to conjure up his fighters, a phoenix and an imperial falcon, which was ten times as big as a regular falcon. He was able to hold it for the two hours also. Harry also learned that he could control lightening with great skill. The time passed quickly, with Harry learning more than he ever had before. When the time was up, Harry touched the necklace twice, like the magi had instructed him and he found himself in his room once again with the sirens on full blast.  
  
Harry changed his clothes with a flick of his wrist into a pair of pajamas and grabbed his wand. He quickly changed the wards so they were faulty. Harry stood behind the door as the thundering footsteps of Dumbledore and Sirius drew nearer to his room. He rolled his eyes once, wondering if they thought he couldn't take care of himself. The door opened and Harry stood still until they were both in his room. Then he shut the door with a snap, his wand pointed at the two older men. They whipped around, only to find Harry. Sighing with relief, Sirius went up to him and hugged Harry tightly. Dumbledore did the same. However, he went straight to looking at the wards.  
  
He found the faulty ward and frowned, fixing it silently. Sirius looked up at the headmaster. "What was it, Albus?"  
  
"It seemed that the wards were faulty. I just fixed them so there shouldn't be anymore problems."  
  
Harry smiled inwardly at that comment. He stifled a yawn but Sirius noticed. "Well I guess everyone should be getting to bed, then." The two adults left Harry's room and only after the door closed did the younger boy allow himself to smirk in satisfaction. He would have definitely done well in Slytherin. Too bad he was a Gryffindor in heart and blood. 


End file.
